Battleship
by Sugar0o
Summary: An internet conversation between friends, over alcohol, and their playful. SK/AU/2shot/OOC-ness/Lang/general silliness **COMPLETE** - r0o
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this has not been beta'd, and its rather for sexual funny then anything else, please tell me if you liked it or not, i think its funny but i have a weird sense of humor. anyway. I dont own IY characters or i' be a lot richer. Horrible OOC-ness, its meant to be silly! review and just tell me if you laughed.

* * *

**Battleships**

* * *

Kagome had just gotten home from her day at the call center, she had taken the job for the benefits, they were fantastic! Even though she hated talking to people on the phone it paid the bills, and she had enough money to have her own place and send money home. It had been a rather hard week and so unlike most Fridays the twenty-two year old nearly done with college simi-miko decided she was going to make herself margarita's and stay in for the night. Thinking about what she could do it was about 10pm her time, finding not much on tv, she put in her favorite romantic comedy. She was happily single, she'd had long relationships in the past and had finally gotten out of one with her 'college sweetheart' Kouga, before him, was her second 'high school sweetheart,' Inuyasha, and before him her middle school and freshmen year love, Naraku. So for now she was happy just being single, thinking about it she hadn't had more then eight weeks of time in her life not being in a relationship since she started dating. Her best friends Sango and Ayame had dragged her to every club in Tokyo for the last two months trying to get her to hook up with someone, or start seeing someone new, and for once she just wanted to spend a Friday night at home alone.

The romantic comedy was her favorite, a cheeky campy sex-comedy called 'Down with Love,' now normally she didn't fall prey to such things but it was a comedy, musical, sexual-innuendo that last for ninety minutes. Who wouldn't love that? Laughing at herself when she realized that it was nearly midnight, but as nothing was still on Tv she decided to check her emails before going to bed, she signed online and went through them, nothing there really caught her attention, and she was just about to sign off when the screen name on her buddy list popped up. Now she mostly had everyone on 'invisible mode' meaning no one could see her except, Sango, Miroku, Her mother, her brother, and her best friend, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's older brother, they had been friends since she could remember. When she was five he was eight going on nine, he had been her knight in shinning armor on more occasions then anyone, and on a few occasions she had been able to return the favor.

That's actually how she had ended up with Inuyasha, she had wanted him, but couldn't have him because he'd been away at college, and at the time happily in a long relationship with a sweet woman named Rin that she had once had the chance to meet. That had always been their problem, timing, she sighed as she thought back about it all, for the majority of her life it was just that she was younger then him, and they were both too young for four years NOT to make and issue, plane and simply, thirteen year olds didn't date nine year olds, the same could be said when she was thirteen and he was seventeen. And then it just came down to the fact that locationally they weren't close anymore, when they had known one another he lived here in Tokyo with his family, now he was in Kyoto, doing business she suspected. She hadn't seen or heard from him in ages, and though she was a bit tipsy which made her all the more payful she decided it was time they talked again.

Opening up an IM she sent him a message:

.

Naughty Miko: SESS!

Naughty Miko: hi!!

.

From the other side he had been waiting, Kagome was one of the few people that had this name, he hadn't talked to her in a long time, mostly because she was with someone else that he didn't like, he'd probably loved her forever, and yet, they had never had their time together, he wondered what she was up to on a Friday night being online. He'd been at home from a long day at work, and promptly gotten nearly drunk on demon sake, only the best for him. He didn't have anyone to come home to, like every relationship he ruined what he had with Rin because she was not Kagome. He longed to be with her, she was the only female that understood him even when others tried hard to, in fact he'd only asked Rin out because she reminded him of Kagome. And seeing her name pop up like that prompted to take his 'invisibility' off for her and only her, and as soon as he did he wasn't too surprised to get her IM back. He smiled to himself as his claws clicked back his reply:

.

Product of Boredom: KAGS!

Product of Boredom: hi

.

He mocked.

.

Naughty Miko: -.-

Naughty Miko: your day

Naughty Miko: how was it

Naughty Miko: ?

.

And they were off, she knew he was a business man so he decide to play with her, after all she was always enjoyable when she was either hyper or drunk and judging by the multiple messages she was one of the two.

.

Product of Boredom: sweaty

Product of Boredom: but good

Product of Boredom: how about yours?

.

She knew he was fully of it, he worked on the thirtieth floor in an air-conditioned office, she she played along.

.

Naughty Miko: eww

Naughty Miko: busy

Naughty Miko: i hate people

Naughty Miko: :I

Product of Boredom: why

Naughty Miko: they're stupid

Naughty Miko: and i have to talk to them all day long

Product of Boredom: yeah

Product of Boredom: well

Product of Boredom: do what i do

Product of Boredom: punch'em

.

He laughed knowing she would never punch any one unless they deserved it then watch out, she had a mean right hook, and she was deceptively feisty for such a small woman. He waited only seconds for her reply:

.

Naughty Miko: i cant

Naughty Miko: its a phone ;p

Product of Boredom: be like

Naughty Miko: :hops over you:

.

He was a bit thrown by that but went with it, still typing out what he was saying, and thinking 'yeah hyper or drunk.'

.

Product of Boredom: OHH BAY-B

Product of Boredom: iwantchu

Product of Boredom: X:

Naughty Miko: i'ma bunny

.

Hyper.

.

Product of Boredom: haha

Product of Boredom: i'd be energetic if all i did all day

Product of Boredom: was call people

Product of Boredom: ;\

.

He wasn't resentful but he didn't think it could tire her out so much, so he wasn't budging on the idea.

.

Naughty Miko: yeah no i'm dog tired

Naughty Miko: dont let it fool you

Product of Boredom: cause you used all your energy to jump over me

Product of Boredom: im tall as hell

Product of Boredom: ;\

Naughty Miko: O.o

Naughty Miko: no actually i went to work and i've been talking to people all day

Naughty Miko: i didnt sleep well last night

Product of Boredom: remember 6'7

Product of Boredom: X:

Product of Boredom: tossing and turning?

.

Her brow rose at that, she wasn't taking the sexual innuendo bait, she knew him better, she ddnt want to know if she was that type of girl.

.

Naughty Miko: and i've about cursed 5 people today

Naughty Miko: but cant cause i'll lose my job

Product of Boredom: :O

Naughty Miko: ;\ its not easy!

Naughty Miko: 6'7 ?

Product of Boredom: nah

Product of Boredom: i kid

Product of Boredom: ;\

Naughty Miko: hmm

Naughty Miko: yes well

Naughty Miko: ;p

Product of Boredom: ;p

Product of Boredom: :lays out bed:

Product of Boredom: there you go

Product of Boredom: ;\

Naughty Miko: O.o

Naughty Miko: :bounces on it:

Product of Boredom: lol

.

He would love to see her bouncing on his bed, preferably in nothing at all, he wondered if he could call her a juggie, but thought she wouldn't get 'the ManShow' reference. Deciding against it but his fingers were already typing:

.

Product of Boredom: wtf

Product of Boredom: i thought you were tired

Naughty Miko: -is bunny

Naughty Miko: come on

Naughty Miko: Sessie

Naughty Miko: keep

Naughty Miko: up

.

Defiantly hyper, perhaps drunk. But he could make her ding go off like that too.

.

Product of Boredom: ok

Product of Boredom: but

Product of Boredom: will

Product of Boredom: take

Product of Boredom: me

Product of Boredom: some

Product of Boredom: time

Product of Boredom: to

Product of Boredom: learn

.

She laughed he was being playful tonight. Maybe he was a bit tipsy too.

.

Naughty Miko: no

Naughty Miko: never

Naughty Miko: i

Naughty Miko: wont

Naughty Miko: let

Naughty Miko: you

Naughty Miko: so

Naughty Miko: nah

Naughty Miko: :\

Product of Boredom: :jumps on bed:

Product of Boredom: dun dun dun!

Product of Boredom: i want a water bed

.

She did laugh at that, did he not remember that he had claws?

.

Naughty Miko: lol

Naughty Miko: 0o0o0o

Naughty Miko: no

Naughty Miko: those are bad for jumping

Product of Boredom: i know

Product of Boredom: but i'd love to sink in them

Product of Boredom: since im a 265 lb weight

Naughty Miko: and just want are _YOU_ wanting to do in a water bed?

.

She's really living up to that name, and he'd tell her what he'd do on that bed, if she were here, he thought, but wouldn't let himself go to far with the thought. Unfortunately he didn't know she'd broken up with her boyfriends of a few years, but then she didn't know he'd broken up with his girlfriend of a few years either, he decided to let her get away with that one, not wanting to be a prick. He did hate being tipsy though, even if he was just chatting with Kagome, he always typed funny when he wasn't all there, but then she wasn't saying anything so he didn't care either.

.

Product of Boredom: lay there?

Product of Boredom: sleep?

Product of Boredom: maybe hook up a tv

Product of Boredom: with 12 pillows so i can raise my head

Product of Boredom: :D

Naughty Miko: lmao

Naughty Miko: i'll sink your battleship

Naughty Miko: ;p

.

Battleship? Defiantly drunk AND hyper.

.

Product of Boredom: what

Product of Boredom: no way

Product of Boredom: if anyone else is on my water bed

Product of Boredom: they'll follow strict rules

Naughty Miko: lol

Naughty Miko: again

Naughty Miko: I'll sink your battleship

Naughty Miko: :p

.

He laughed at her, she would never get his battleship!

.

Product of Boredom: no!

Product of Boredom: that's rule number 12

Naughty Miko: :puts on captains hat:

Naughty Miko: :wiggle brow:

.

Perhaps he's more then tipsy she thought as she kept going, until she saw:

.

Product of Boredom: bah

Product of Boredom: you're not welcome on my bed

Product of Boredom: NOT WELCOME!

Product of Boredom: sit in the beanbag chair

Product of Boredom: and don't move

.

She nearly pouted at the thought of not being welcome in his bed, did he know what she could do to him in a bed? He must not, because she was going for that bed weather he liked it or not.

.

Naughty Miko: :moves:

Naughty Miko: :dives on the H2O bed:

Product of Boredom: :busts out paintball gun:

Product of Boredom: NO!

Product of Boredom: my god

Naughty Miko: :sinks your battleship:

.

And his battleship!

.

Product of Boredom: this is why

Naughty Miko: hahahaha

Product of Boredom: we can never be roommates...

Naughty Miko: i know

Product of Boredom: i'd have to tie you to the kitchen chair

.

What would he do with her tied to a chair? She thought, but she didn't know he was thinking what he couldn't do to her tied to a chair, preferably naked….

.

Naughty Miko: ;\

Product of Boredom: 1;

Naughty Miko: :1

Naughty Miko: raRr

Naughty Miko: yes well

Naughty Miko: i'm a Naughty Miko

Naughty Miko: what do you expect?

Naughty Miko: innocent?

Naughty Miko: haha never

.

He felt a bit of a heat run toward his lower regions at that comment, a naughty miko indeed, he thought, by the kami what he'd do if he ever had her as his, she'd never walk properly, knowing he couldn't talk to her like this because it'd probably be unwelcome he came up with something random to try and take his mind off of the naughty miko's innocent little comment, that he couldn't take so innocently.

.

Product of Boredom: i expect you to make me pancakes

Naughty Miko: O.O

Product of Boredom: 0:T

Naughty Miko: okay

.

Much better, pancakes trumps sexual thought… 'NOT POSSIBLE', his inner conscious said.

.

Product of Boredom: sweet

Product of Boredom: :X

Naughty Miko: yes

Product of Boredom: at 12:06 am!?

Naughty Miko: maybe

Product of Boredom: come on!

Product of Boredom: yano you wanna

Naughty Miko: its only 1:06

Naughty Miko: i do?

Naughty Miko: :\

Product of Boredom: LOL

Product of Boredom: i forgot

Product of Boredom: you're like

Naughty Miko: :c0oks:

Product of Boredom: 1 time zone away

Naughty Miko: i'll air-mail

Naughty Miko: :p

Product of Boredom: hahah

Naughty Miko: might not be freah :\

Product of Boredom: fesh

Naughty Miko: fresh

Product of Boredom: yesh

Product of Boredom: lolol

Product of Boredom: damn

Naughty Miko: :X

Product of Boredom: we both misspelled it

Product of Boredom: : -.-

.

His's defiantly tipsy she giggled out, knowing she was too, and thinking he'd be making the cutest pouty face if she could see him.

.

Naughty Miko: haha

Product of Boredom: i'd take

Product of Boredom: some pancakes

Product of Boredom: a waterbed

Product of Boredom: and a good ass tv

Product of Boredom: ;\

Naughty Miko: hmm

Naughty Miko: an Ass tv?

Naughty Miko: is it like the Mickey tv

Naughty Miko: ?

Naughty Miko: cheeks are the speakahs?

.

What the hell was she talking about? Having never seen the popular tv sets shaped obnoxiously like a red Mickey head with black Mickey ears he couldn't get the whole idea around his head.

.

Product of Boredom: well

Product of Boredom: i was thinkin

Product of Boredom: the hole would be huge

Product of Boredom: aka the screen

Product of Boredom: and the cheeks would be speakers

Product of Boredom: haha

.

She gave a chuckle but didn't feel it, her mind was on other things, and the conversation lulled a bit before she replied:

.

Naughty Miko: yum

Naughty Miko: :\

Naughty Miko: :\

Product of Boredom: :throws pancakes out the window:

Product of Boredom: ok

Product of Boredom: thats done

Product of Boredom: haha

Naughty Miko: thanks

Naughty Miko: :\

Product of Boredom: aw im sorry

Product of Boredom: i'd go get'em

Product of Boredom: ;\

.

Again the conversation seemed to lull as they both seemed to be in their own world thinking about the other, but t was such a light and airy conversation, and neither tipsy and in Kagome's case druck and hyper party wanted to get into anything too serious. And So she did the only thing she knew he'd hate, and she did it with a grin.

.

Naughty Miko: :dives on you and your battleship:

Naughty Miko: :sinks:

Product of Boredom: fsdhfhs

Naughty Miko: i sunk

Naughty Miko: your

Naughty Miko: battleship

Product of Boredom: battleship

Product of Boredom: yes

Product of Boredom: i know!

Naughty Miko: hahahah

Product of Boredom: for the fourty second time!

Naughty Miko: love me

Product of Boredom: forty

.

Love her? Yes he did greatly.

.

Product of Boredom: never!

Naughty Miko: :\

Naughty Miko: yes

Naughty Miko: do it!

Product of Boredom: ill sell you

Naughty Miko: no!

Product of Boredom: to some guy named bob down the corner

Naughty Miko: never! Your not allowed to

Naughty Miko: bob?

Naughty Miko: you know bob?

Product of Boredom: yes bob

Product of Boredom: yes

Product of Boredom: bob a rob

Naughty Miko: hmm

Naughty Miko: not the same bob

Naughty Miko: you cant sell me

Naughty Miko: i'm priceless

Product of Boredom: i shall

Naughty Miko: i have you mastercard

Naughty Miko: see

Product of Boredom: ok

Naughty Miko: (:

Product of Boredom: ill trade you

Product of Boredom: not sell you

Product of Boredom: (:

Naughty Miko: for what?

Naughty Miko: no!!

Product of Boredom: 2 pens

Product of Boredom: and a can of soda

Naughty Miko: awe

Naughty Miko: fuck

.

Now he knew she was drunk she never cursed, he laughed a bit knowing she was pouting on the other side of the screen.

.

Naughty Miko: :\

Naughty Miko: i'm being traded

Naughty Miko: ;\

Product of Boredom: yes

Product of Boredom: pack your stuff

Product of Boredom: say your goodbyes

Naughty Miko: n0o0o0o0o

Naughty Miko: :clings:

Naughty Miko: :super glues self to your battleship:

Naughty Miko: love me

Naughty Miko: :\

.

He did love her, but he played still not wanting to say something like that, something that would be so unexpected of him.

.

Product of Boredom: lol

Product of Boredom: wth

Product of Boredom: you cant do that!

Product of Boredom: now its top heavy

Product of Boredom: and if it sinks

Product of Boredom: you're doomed!

Naughty Miko: i can swim

Naughty Miko: :p

Naughty Miko: love me

Naughty Miko: no trade

Naughty Miko: love

Product of Boredom: oh fine

Naughty Miko: yEy

Product of Boredom: :gives you my love:

Product of Boredom: ;\

.

He relented, and she silently jumped for joy, but she knew he was only joking, that he was happy with someone else, but what she wouldn't do for it to be real. For him to love her back, really.

.

Naughty Miko: :hugs:

Product of Boredom: dont loose it

Naughty Miko: ty

Naughty Miko: i wont

Product of Boredom: but just leave the battleship alone!

Naughty Miko: haha

Product of Boredom: its been sunk enough

Naughty Miko: i love talking to you

.

She got serious a bit.

.

Product of Boredom: lol why?

.

He wanted to know, but still kept it light.

.

Product of Boredom: we talk about battleships?

Product of Boredom: and soda

Naughty Miko: cause your so fun

Naughty Miko: lol

Naughty Miko: I know :x

.

Not the answer he was hoping for but at least she was having fun and he was too.

.

Product of Boredom: lmao

Product of Boredom: hey

Product of Boredom: humor makes the world go around

Product of Boredom: who wants to be around a stingy fool

Naughty Miko: me

Naughty Miko: if its you

Naughty Miko: (:

Naughty Miko: :love:

.

Love. He would love to have her love but this was all he seemed to be able to have. He needed to say something to her so he typed:

.

Product of Boredom: haha

Product of Boredom: yeah right

Product of Boredom: i wouldn't be stingy around you

Product of Boredom: i'd probably command you to make me pancakes

Product of Boredom: ;\

.

She wondered if he really wouldn't be stingy around her, or if it was about battleships and pancakes, she also wondered ho many margarita's she'd had already tonight.

.

Naughty Miko: lol

Naughty Miko: k

Naughty Miko: so no more battleship sinking eh?

Product of Boredom: not unless you wanna start a war?

Product of Boredom: and i dont suggest that

Product of Boredom: :X

Naughty Miko: lol

Naughty Miko: what about tankers?

Naughty Miko: can i sink those?

Product of Boredom: will it spill oil on my pancakes?

Naughty Miko: no

Naughty Miko: its got chocolate in it

Naughty Miko: choco-taker

Naughty Miko: tanker

Product of Boredom: well shit

Product of Boredom: dont sink it

Product of Boredom: let me open up the top

Product of Boredom: ill bathe in it

Product of Boredom: then run around the neighborhood topless

Product of Boredom: ;\

.

He hated chocolate, she must have forgotten he was a dog. But she was thinking more along the lines of a naked Sess dipped in chocolate and how much milk she'd need while licking him clean. Besides she WAS in a playful mood so she ran with it.

.

Naughty Miko: can i take pics?

Product of Boredom: sure

.

Apparently so was he, she thought.

.

Naughty Miko: b/c that would be cute

Naughty Miko: w0ot!

Product of Boredom: a topless chocolate guy

Product of Boredom: running up and down the street?

Naughty Miko: eBay :love:

Naughty Miko: haha

Naughty Miko: :X

.

Nude chocolate covered pics of him pictures on eBay? The hell she wouldn't, if she ever got them she'd damn well keep them!

.

Product of Boredom: ill block your internet

Product of Boredom: before i take my dip

Naughty Miko: damnit!

Product of Boredom: yes

Product of Boredom: BOO HOO!

Naughty Miko: i know

Naughty Miko: cant have any fun

Naughty Miko: :kicks dirt:

Naughty Miko: what if i make a calendar?

Product of Boredom: of me?

Naughty Miko: mmhmm

Naughty Miko: choco-sesssies

Naughty Miko: "12 great pics of a guy you'll love to eat" :X

.

Only if its you, he thought.

.

Product of Boredom: hahaha

Product of Boredom: no way

Product of Boredom: i dont wanna be eatin

Product of Boredom: :\

Naughty Miko: haha

Naughty Miko: not eating

Product of Boredom: Godzilla coming out of no where?

Naughty Miko: but eaten

Product of Boredom: and takin a bite outta me?

Naughty Miko: :p

Product of Boredom: that's not right!

Product of Boredom: eaten!

Naughty Miko: Sessie you want it

Naughty Miko: i know you do

.

She waggled her brow as if he could see her.

.

Product of Boredom: IVE BEEN EATEN!?

Product of Boredom: by who!

Product of Boredom: ill slap them

Naughty Miko: lol

Naughty Miko: ha ha you dare not

Naughty Miko: you'd love her

Naughty Miko: :X

Naughty Miko: you'd be like

Naughty Miko: 0o0oo0

Naughty Miko: baby

Naughty Miko: yes

Naughty Miko: 0o0o

Naughty Miko: more

Naughty Miko: 0o0o0o0o!

Naughty Miko: pop

Naughty Miko: ;x

.

Pop?

.

Product of Boredom: pop?

Product of Boredom: wth is pop!

Product of Boredom: and if my gf tried to eat me

.

Not that he had one, and unless it was you, he thought.

.

Product of Boredom: i'd run for my life

Product of Boredom: or i'd bop her in the nose

Naughty Miko: lmao

Naughty Miko: no you wouldn't!

Naughty Miko: you'd be like

Naughty Miko: 0o0o

Naughty Miko: baby

Naughty Miko: yes

Naughty Miko: more

Naughty Miko: 0o0o

Naughty Miko: grr

Naughty Miko: 0o0o0o

Naughty Miko: pops

Naughty Miko: :X

Naughty Miko: sorry

.

She really was giggling now, and he knew it.

.

Product of Boredom: WTH IS THIS POP!?

Naughty Miko: your eye

Product of Boredom: \

Naughty Miko: :X

Product of Boredom: LOLOL

Product of Boredom: aw man

Product of Boredom: come on!

Naughty Miko: lmao

Naughty Miko: :x

Product of Boredom: i dont wanna be blind

Product of Boredom: and like i said

Product of Boredom: i'd bop her

Product of Boredom: if she took a bite out my arm!

Naughty Miko: on her nose?

Naughty Miko: aw

Naughty Miko: thats just wrong

Product of Boredom: or on her chin

Product of Boredom: i dunno

Product of Boredom: bop her boob?

Product of Boredom: she'd drop kick me

Product of Boredom: i cant have that

Naughty Miko: lol

Naughty Miko: o man

Naughty Miko: :x

Product of Boredom: what

Naughty Miko: i just went right passed "okay"

Naughty Miko: and into "you perv"

Naughty Miko: :X

.

What'd she thinking over there? He wanted to know but didn't want to upset her.

.

Product of Boredom: how am i a perv

Product of Boredom: :\

Product of Boredom: cause i said boob!?

Product of Boredom: come on now

Product of Boredom: 8(

Naughty Miko: lol

Naughty Miko: i said i went there

Naughty Miko: keep

Naughty Miko: up

Naughty Miko: ;p

Naughty Miko: :love:'s

Product of Boredom: a lot of love in the air

Product of Boredom: \;

Naughty Miko: lol

Naughty Miko: :tackles:

Naughty Miko: :tickles:

Product of Boredom: ah!

Naughty Miko: :wins:

Product of Boredom: too bad

Naughty Miko: hahahaha

Product of Boredom: im not ticklish

Product of Boredom: SUCKA!

Product of Boredom: :tickles back:

.

Gr.r.r.r.r.r. she thought, she'd forgotten that.

.

Naughty Miko: wtf

Naughty Miko: EVERYONE's TICKLISH!!

Naughty Miko: ya just hafta find out where

Product of Boredom: not me

Naughty Miko: :\ in stink

Product of Boredom: nope nope

Product of Boredom: ;\

Naughty Miko: damnit!

Product of Boredom: my mom calls me a freak

Naughty Miko: messes you hair up

Product of Boredom: :puts on hat:

Naughty Miko: gaps

Naughty Miko: you...

Product of Boredom: gaps!?

Product of Boredom: the store!?

Naughty Miko: ..you thwarted me

Naughty Miko: gasps even

Naughty Miko: :\

Product of Boredom: whatever the hell that means

Product of Boredom: :X

Naughty Miko: you foiled me :\

Naughty Miko: hmmmm

Product of Boredom: yes

Product of Boredom: i do that a lot

Naughty Miko: i know!

Product of Boredom: :D

Naughty Miko: :gets out glitter and covers you in it:

Naughty Miko: boys hate that!

Naughty Miko: muwhahahaha

Product of Boredom: bahh

Product of Boredom: fucking glitter

Product of Boredom: lolol

Product of Boredom: that happened to me at prom

Product of Boredom: her dress was pure sparkles

Product of Boredom: im like

Product of Boredom: NO!

Product of Boredom: WHY!

Naughty Miko: lol

Naughty Miko: i win

Naughty Miko: :does a little dance:

Naughty Miko: muwhahaha

Product of Boredom: thats 1 victory

Naughty Miko: b/c i love you

Product of Boredom: im still up by

Product of Boredom: 102

.

She really did hate losing.

.

Naughty Miko: all i need is one

Naughty Miko: :x

Product of Boredom: hahaha

Product of Boredom: you ticklish?

Naughty Miko: O.O

Product of Boredom: i take that

Product of Boredom: as a yes

Product of Boredom: hahah

Naughty Miko: meb-beh

Naughty Miko: meep

.

He could just see her eyes seriously wide right now, and the thought had him laughing, this was why he loved her so much, she was the only one he could be so silly with.

.

Product of Boredom: well then

Product of Boredom: you pour sparkles on me

Product of Boredom: id bust out ticklin fingers

Product of Boredom: :\

Product of Boredom: no one likes'em!

Naughty Miko: O.O

Naughty Miko: hmmm

Naughty Miko: thinks this through

Product of Boredom: make a wise decision:

Naughty Miko: hmmmm

Naughty Miko: :covers you in glitter and runs:

Naughty Miko: :hides so you cant get me:

Product of Boredom: oh man

Product of Boredom: this is war

Naughty Miko: O.O

Product of Boredom: you know this right

Naughty Miko: shhh

Product of Boredom: :finds you:

Product of Boredom: :TICKLES!

Product of Boredom: BOOM!

Product of Boredom: TAKE THAT!

Naughty Miko: hahahaha

Naughty Miko: No0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naughty Miko: :pees self: :\

Naughty Miko: damnit

Product of Boredom: ew gross

.

Well that was unexpected…

.

Product of Boredom: now im never letting you on my bed

Product of Boredom: :\

Naughty Miko: its your fault

Naughty Miko: :showers:

Naughty Miko: :dives on you:

Product of Boredom: dry off?

Naughty Miko: :wiggles on you til i'm dry:

Naughty Miko: yes

Naughty Miko: - dry

Product of Boredom: gross

.

He would love to have her wiggle all over him nude and wet, but he didn't know she might like that too. Her face fell a little seeing that until she saw:

.

Product of Boredom: ;\

Product of Boredom: now my sheets are all wet

Product of Boredom: thats not right!

Product of Boredom: :\

Naughty Miko: love me

Naughty Miko: i didnt sink your battleship... (:

Product of Boredom: change my sheets

Naughty Miko: :\

Product of Boredom: and maybe we got a deal

Naughty Miko: fine

Naughty Miko: gah

Naughty Miko: :changes them:

Product of Boredom: sweet!

Product of Boredom: :D

Naughty Miko: :1

Naughty Miko: ;P

Product of Boredom: :loves:

Product of Boredom: there you go

Product of Boredom: ;'

.

And she was happy, even if it was just for the moment, or maybe just for tonight.

.

Naughty Miko: yEy

Product of Boredom: now shh

Product of Boredom: while i watch tv

Product of Boredom: :X

Naughty Miko: hmm

Naughty Miko: :curls up in middle of the bed and sn0ozes:

Product of Boredom: :dances to thriller:

Product of Boredom: haha

Product of Boredom: YA SNORIN!

Product of Boredom: :X

Naughty Miko: mmhmm

Naughty Miko: but your not getting in bed

Naughty Miko: :goes back to sleep:

Product of Boredom: hahaha

Naughty Miko: :stretches all out:

Product of Boredom: its my water bed!

Product of Boredom: ;\

Naughty Miko: haha

Naughty Miko: yer watchin tv!

Product of Boredom: SO!

Product of Boredom: your'e snorin!

Product of Boredom: ruining my tv show

Product of Boredom: haha

Naughty Miko: :kicks headphones towards your general direction:

Product of Boredom: hahahah

Product of Boredom: NO!

Product of Boredom: MY BED

Product of Boredom: MY RULES!

Product of Boredom: ;x

Naughty Miko: yawns you

Product of Boredom: :sticks candy in your mouth:

Naughty Miko: mmm

Naughty Miko: ty

Product of Boredom: np

Product of Boredom: :D

Naughty Miko: :eats it in bed:

.

Now he was the one with naughty thoughts.

.

Product of Boredom: :throws crumbs at you:

Product of Boredom: ;\

Product of Boredom: missed some!

Naughty Miko: ty

Naughty Miko: o.o

.

His thoughts were getting the best of him and he knew if he didn't stop this soon he'd go too far, and no matter what if he could have her as his girlfriend and lover, he wanted her as his friend, and the sake was making it harder to type, so it was time to say goodnight.

.

Product of Boredom: im bout to pass out

Product of Boredom: ;\

Product of Boredom: so before i do

Product of Boredom: :hugs:

Product of Boredom: :D

Product of Boredom: have a nice night toots!

Naughty Miko: ty hun

Naughty Miko: hugs

Naughty Miko: nini hun

Naughty Miko: sleep well

.

She was sad he left she was still a bit hyper and wouldn't mind talking to him some more, she really missed Sesshomaru, she wondered since tomorrow was Saturday if he was working, or if they could go out, she'd love to see him again. She got up then not bothering to turn off her IM or her computer, still wide awake and put in another movie, this time, going for another romantic movie, this time, not a comedy, Memoirs of a Geisha, she really liked Ken Watanabe. She didn't notice his computer seemingly having problems or all the sign offs and back ons, knowing that anything to knock him off depending on what computer he was using, either his desktop or his laptop. So she ignored all the chimes as they came.

.

Product of Boredom is away at 1:57:25 AM.

Product of Boredom returned at 2:05:01 AM.

Product of Boredom is away at 1:21:59 AM.

Product of Boredom returned at 1:32:59 AM.

Product of Boredom signed on at 1:36:08 AM.

Product of Boredom is away at 1:44:00 AM.

Product of Boredom returned at 1:45:43 AM.

Product of Boredom is idle at 2:03:46 AM.

Product of Boredom is no longer idle at 2:56:15 AM.

Product of Boredom is idle at 3:25:20 AM.

Product of Boredom is no longer idle at 3:29:36 AM.

Product of Boredom is away at 3:28:36 AM.

Product of Boredom returned at 3:33:43 AM.

Product of Boredom is idle at 3:38:33 AM.

Product of Boredom is no longer idle at 3:50:38 AM.

.

He had tried to go to sleep after talking with her, but he couldn't get her off his mind. He wondered if she ever grew into her body, it'd been over two years since they last saw one another, after she'd broken up with Inuyasha she didn't come around their house anymore, and he had been busy with Rin, school and work. Thinking about her body she'd been nineteen the last time they talked in person, and four years really wasn't so much then, but again timing had not been on their side, she had been so beautiful that if he hadn't been with his girlfriend then he would have asked her out and never let her go.

He wondered if she had ever thought of him in the way he thought of her, if she had ever wanted to be with him. He sighed as he tried and failed to get her out of his mind, finally forcing himself to sleep, only to dream of her and all the sinful things he could do to her, waking in a sweat and with a hard-on that could poke someone's eye out, he got up and took a nice warm shower, and thought of her. As the water beaded on his body he held himself up again the wall closed his eyes and thought of everything that made her sexy in his mind, not long after he was left cleaning up the aftermath and wondered how it was that she could do these things to him from the other side of the country.

He sighed now fully awake and realizing he left the computer on, checking his mail one more time he was about to sign off when he noticed she was still on at nearly five am his time, so it was at last four there. He sent her another message, and waited. Kagome had watched her favorite movie was was just about to go to bed when she got a message from Sesshomaru, smiling to herself despite the fact that she was now buzzed from the margaritas and coming down from her hyperness, she answered:

.

Product of Boredom: like i was sayin earlier

Product of Boredom: you'll never sink my battleship!

Naughty Miko: :tackles you:

Naughty Miko: :blows belly farts on your tummy:

.

Perhaps she wasn't as tired as she thought earlier.

.

Product of Boredom: lol

Naughty Miko: :X

Product of Boredom: :tickles:

Product of Boredom: take that

Naughty Miko: ack ack ack

Naughty Miko: no no no

Product of Boredom: yes yes yes

Product of Boredom: thats how i roll

Naughty Miko: awe

Naughty Miko: :blows belly farts on your back:

Naughty Miko: :X

Product of Boredom: haha

Product of Boredom: :throws melted marshmallows on you:

Product of Boredom: :boom:

Product of Boredom: take that

Product of Boredom: d:

Product of Boredom: :D

Naughty Miko: :blows up with marshmallow goo:

Naughty Miko: :dies:

Naughty Miko: damnit

Naughty Miko: now

Product of Boredom: bwhwa

Naughty Miko: now

Product of Boredom: you cant die

Naughty Miko: i hafta haunt you

Naughty Miko: ;\

Product of Boredom: its against the law

Product of Boredom: 1;

Naughty Miko: awe

Naughty Miko: ko

Product of Boredom: you can "try"

Naughty Miko: comes back

Product of Boredom: no one can hurt me

Product of Boredom: im unhurtable

Product of Boredom: ha ha ha

Naughty Miko: haunt

.

He must be tired, she thought with a sleepy smile, noticing the sun attempting to rise on this fine Saturday morning.

.

Product of Boredom: I'm borth

Product of Boredom: X:

Product of Boredom: both

Naughty Miko: borth?

Naughty Miko: borth borth borth

.

She typed thinking of the Swedish Chef. Maybe she was getting tired, and it was time for bed.

.

Naughty Miko: :X

Product of Boredom: yes

Product of Boredom: borth

Product of Boredom: its what happens

Product of Boredom: when i slap marshmallows on your cheeks

Product of Boredom: it makes the sound

Naughty Miko: ;p

Product of Boredom: Sess:10

Product of Boredom: Kags:1

Product of Boredom: :D

Naughty Miko: I know I know I know

Naughty Miko: :tackles you hog ties and takes pics to sell on ebay:

Naughty Miko: w0ot!

Naughty Miko: :runs for it:

Product of Boredom: ahahaha

Product of Boredom: :sets up trip wire:

Product of Boredom: boom!

Product of Boredom: :D

Naughty Miko: :\

Naughty Miko: awe

Naughty Miko: love me

Product of Boredom: :loves:

Naughty Miko: don't b0om me

Product of Boredom: :D

Product of Boredom: ha ha

Product of Boredom: you ran!

Product of Boredom: that's your fault

Naughty Miko: I know

Naughty Miko: :\

Naughty Miko: :gets in the water bed:

Product of Boredom: ;\

Naughty Miko: :finds battleship:

Product of Boredom: lol

Product of Boredom: hey wait…

Product of Boredom: no!

Product of Boredom: DONT YOU DARE!

Naughty Miko: :cuddles it:

Product of Boredom: whew

Naughty Miko: wha?

Product of Boredom: hahaha

Naughty Miko: O.o

Product of Boredom: 0.o

Naughty Miko: o.O

Naughty Miko: :SINKS BATTLESHIP:

Product of Boredom: NO!

Naughty Miko: muwhahahaha

Product of Boredom: :dies:

Product of Boredom: :builds up wall of pillows:

Naughty Miko: awe awe awe

Product of Boredom: i aint speakin to you!

Product of Boredom: ever!

Product of Boredom: EVER!

.

She giggled at him then.

.

Naughty Miko: :unsinks it:

Naughty Miko: awe

Naughty Miko: sorry

Product of Boredom: too late!

Naughty Miko: hmm

.

Fine, she arched her brow as she typed:

.

Naughty Miko: :sinks it again:

Naughty Miko: raRr

Product of Boredom: :builds wall higher:

Product of Boredom: :turns up tv:

Product of Boredom: X:

Naughty Miko: :dives over wall:

Naughty Miko: :finds your back up battleship:

Naughty Miko: :sinks it too:

Product of Boredom: no!

Naughty Miko: !!

Product of Boredom: i just built that wall!

Product of Boredom: my god!

Product of Boredom: :steals your shoes:

Product of Boredom: :burns:

Product of Boredom: :X

Naughty Miko: O.O

Naughty Miko: h0oker!

Naughty Miko: ...

Naughty Miko: and i lub'd you

Product of Boredom: boo hoo

Product of Boredom: i lub you more

.

They both staired at their screen blackly for a moment not sure if this was still play or if it wasn't, they had been typing so fast, that at least for her came out without thought, and now she was wondering if it was the case on his side.

.

Naughty Miko: nu huh

Product of Boredom: yeah uh

Naughty Miko: :\

Naughty Miko: nuhuh

Product of Boredom: ;\

Product of Boredom: yeah uh

.

He waited for another negative to come, but it never did, so he tried to save face she wasn't answering him at this point.

.

Product of Boredom: my yahoo keeps freezin

Product of Boredom: this aint kosher!

Naughty Miko: awe awe awe

Product of Boredom: its your fault

Product of Boredom: ;\

Naughty Miko: sigh

.

Now he was a bit worried.

.

Naughty Miko: :eats your computer:

Product of Boredom: whats wrong toots?

Naughty Miko: nothing

Naughty Miko: your computer hates you

Naughty Miko: so i'm sad

.

He breathed just a bit easier he didn't want to loose her for any reason.

.

Product of Boredom: haha

Naughty Miko: nothing should hate you

Product of Boredom: its been one for 2 days

Product of Boredom: its just slow

.

She sighed at him, the poor computer he must have.

.

Naughty Miko: let it sleep ;p

Product of Boredom: never

Product of Boredom: im a pest

Product of Boredom: ;X

Product of Boredom signed off at 5:26:26 AM.

Product of Boredom signed on at 5:28:57 AM.

Product of Boredom: ah yeah

Product of Boredom: lag free

Product of Boredom: ;D

Naughty Miko: haha wb kitten

Product of Boredom: ty doll

Product of Boredom: :D

.

He hated being called that nearly as much as she hated being called 'Doll.'

.

Naughty Miko: i'm kinda tired for once

Naughty Miko: its weird

Product of Boredom: i hear ya, it is kinda late

Naughty Miko: :lays on you some kinda crazy way and falls asleep:

.

He wouldn't mind that at all right now, he thought thinking about what happened in the shower earlier.

.

Product of Boredom: haha

Product of Boredom: :pets:

Product of Boredom: ;1

Naughty Miko: :makes some kinda noise:

Naughty Miko: 0o0o0o

.

And then his thoughts came back with a vengeance.

.

Product of Boredom: hah

Product of Boredom: aw look

Product of Boredom: how cute

Product of Boredom: ;x

Naughty Miko: take pics

Naughty Miko: i'll snore soon

.

He was a bit glad for that, she was finally tired, any more of this conversation and he would have probably gotten too sexual for her own good, he sighed as he began to type out his good byes.

.

Product of Boredom: alright well

Product of Boredom: ill leave you to sleep

Product of Boredom: ;1

Product of Boredom: im going to go ahead and watch some tv before i pass out too

Product of Boredom: :hugs:

Product of Boredom: have a good night toots

Product of Boredom is away at 5:40:25 AM.

.

Kagome blinked at the screen but shrugged it off, forgetting to ask him what he was doing either today or tomorrow, she'd had fun tonight, she didn't mind being single, but if she could get with anyone she'd want Sesshomaru, perhaps in the future their timing wouldn't be so very off. With that she got up after turning her messenger back to invisible, and turned the computer off. She stretched as she thought about her lazy day ahead, grabbing her cell she set the alarm for one pm, and headed for bed, stripping nude and letting the cloths lay where they fell, she'd pick them up later. Getting in bed her sheets were cool to the touch but she didn't mind as her brain and body were rather worked up with possibilities, and just maybe if's. She sighed out loud as she thought of her friend, and fantasy, Sesshomaru before falling to sleep and dreaming of him, a smile on her face.

.

In Kyoto…

.

Sesshomaru was wide awake not knowing what to do with himself, knowing he couldn't possibly get back in bed to find sleep while thinking of her, he got up and got ready to go on a jog. Noticing the time he decided to call his father and ask about her, since Kagome had dated Inuyasha, their father had nearly adopted Kagome, he'd know everything there was to know about her, and if it was even okay for him to press his ideas any further then that. His dad had always been aware of him loving Kagome, he had even been the one to help him along with Rin, so he could get over Kags. Picking up his cell he waited while the phone rang, the other side answered rather fast, as dog demons they did tend to wake with the sun, after a short conversation, Sesshomaru had a grin on his face, and an address he'd tke his jog and when he got home he'd drive out to Tokyo today and see an old single friend, if everything worked out, he'd be seeing a lot more of her too.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Letting her sink it.**

**AN: [mature, might border on vulgar lemon at points]**

**THIS IS IT!!! NO MORE i love it, you love it but this is IT!**

**- r0o**

.

.

.

The drive out to Tokyo was pleasant. He'd even made rather good time. Sure he could fly on his cloud but there was always the possibility that he'd need a car, or she might. He wondered just what he could say to her, what he'd do if he could get her to love him the way he loved her. It was just afternoon when he arrived near her home.

He went to the local toy store before coming over and made two purchases. One was in fact a real toy battleship. The other was the game 'battleship' itself. It wouldn't matter, really, if he came with nothing, but he knew she'd get a kick out of these. He grinned as he made his way up to her apartment at the top of the five story building.

The stairs were his way up for he had always hated elevators; too much noise and such a small space. It was somewhat maddening. Not to mention there was always some lingering scent that he never liked. Getting to her door, he gulped a bit, wondering if this was going to be okay, if she would even mind seeing him again. It had in fact been a little while since they had seen one another face to face. He wondered if she still had her baby fat. He'd always adored it, but then again she hadn't. He wondered what she looked like now. She'd always been so cute back when they were younger, but he couldn't help but wonder if she grew into her body.

He rang the bell as he came to his destination, and prayed to every kami that this worked out.

Kagome had been having the most fantastic dream about Sesshomaru EVER when the doorbell to her apartment rang. Grunting out in annoyance as she tried desperately to cling to sleep and her wonderful dream, Kagome slowly sat up. She couldn't help it. Years of training to be a miko having her rise at all hours of the day made her a light sleeper. It was fortunate that in her building she had the corner apartment on the top floor; the one below her was not rented out as of yet and her only bordering neighbor was out of town for the month. She'd slept better then she had in a very long time because of this. Still, getting up, she was annoyed. She had planned to sleep for another ninety plus minutes, she realized, as she looked at her clock and frowned.

Kagome didn't bother getting dressed, not remembering that she was naked, and headed for the door. Still rubbing sleep out of her eye she looked out the peep hole only to see Sesshomaru. A grin plastered on her sleepy face faster then anything and she swung the door open and yanked the poor surprised demon into her apartment before tackling him, landing on him in a straddling position. Kagome was in fact the only person other then his father who could ever put the drop on him. He both hated and adored this about her.

He was stunned, though. Yes, he had envisioned her naked body in this exact way before, but he really hadn't thought it was be this soon. Raising a perfectly arched brow at her, he decided not to say a thing; Knowing she was horribly off balanced when still sleepy and judging by the fact that she had been rubbing her eyes when she opened the door she hadn't realized her state of dress yet. He wasn't going to give it away. He smirked at her though as he said, "I got you something," holding up the bag from the toy story. She giggled a bit before yanking the bag away and pulling out the toy battleship, a deviously evil gleam entering her eyes as she envisioned ways to sink it in her bathtub while having a bubble bath.

He couldn't help himself when he put his hands on her bare hips holding her tightly in place above him, as one hand crept up her bare back and pulled her down by the nape of her neck into a searing kiss. Kagome hadn't been expecting it and had stiffened just a bit before falling right into it. Neither asked for permission before tongues were battling and she moaned softly into his mouth as it became more and more fierce. Hands were moving quickly to remove his shirt, and soon, he had a bare chest pressed against her own as they finally broke their kiss.

They panted, him watching as her eyes were softy closed, her cheeks rosy and flushed, her lips parted as her long lashes fluttered open, parting just a bit. She bit her lip just a little before she spoke. "I have always wanted to do that," she said quietly, before embracing him again in another passionate kiss. It lasted shorter then the first time, but as he leaned up releasing her from his grasp Kagome came up too. She still had her eyes closed. a soft pant coming from her being.

The demon prince managed easily to pull himself and his miko up and into the apartment she lived in. He'd look at it later. Right now, as he held the woman he'd secretly loved for years, nude, and flushed to his bare chest, her mile long legs wrapped around his waist, he asked one thing. "Bedroom?" he said between more hungry kisses along her nude neck, his clothes leaving a similar path as those left from the previous night. Kagome only seemed to be able to direct with slight tosses of her head.

Easily they made it into her bedroom, the demon tossing the miko onto her bed as he slowly took his belt off and allowed his pants to fall. He'd gone commando. Why he didn't know but his impressive member sprang to life. Kagome could only blush at the heated appendage that would very soon be attacking her. She didn't need foreplay at the moment, already wet and hungry for him. Maybe later she would wonder what she'd been thinking, why she didn't fuss about the fact that they had gotten together so fast. That was, of coarse, realistic thinking and right now her mind was on a battleship full of seamen at this moment.

The demon moved above her swiftly; not at all thinking anything about their situation, the distance, all that mattered was his feelings for this female, his soon to be female, and what she did to him without her even trying. Heatedly he looked over her body as her heat radiated from her, he was about to speak when the vixen managed to grab and tug on his lengthy hair pulling him down to her. "Don't think. Feel, and fuck me!"

Her words were hot, heated, and wanton. The alabaster inu needed no further prompting.

Sesshomaru could scent just how wet she was, and if for some reason he wasn't he could see it. The streaming afternoon's heated sun rays filtered into the room heating up her apartment more then just the two undulating bodies had already began to do. He didn't even think to use a condom, why again maybe in a more coherent less lust filled moment he might ask himself later, right now all he wanted was to feel her tight heated wet silken flesh against his own.

His torpedo plunged into her swollen heat dragging out a low and melodious moan from the Internet vixen that had so thoroughly teased him the night prior. For the norm, for one so small as she, for others he had bedded before, he would have waited for the female to adjust to his girth. He was not small by any measure, much the opposite in fact, but he couldn't force himself to do it just now. This was needy, wanton, primal almost. The whites of his eyes were already receding into the crimson caress of his beast as it waged war to rise to the surface and take this bounty as its own and not share with the logic.

His moment was stilled a bit as he battled, but by far he was sunk when the minx shifted her hips up hard, resulting in a tight pop of skin from his hips to her own. She growled out low in her throat, the sound for a human nearly inu, forcing both parts of him to mellow into an equal sharing. It all happened in moments as the desired result was the large dai having his hard fast and pounding way with his tiny miko.

Her cries were heavenly, as she dug her claws into his back, her nails long for a human as she liked them looking as though she paid for them but they were all her own. She liked the noise they made while typing she had once told him. But they hurt in the best way. Pounding, this was not love making, nor was it even sex, but pure unadulterated fucking. He pistoled his member deeply into her finding parts of her she was certain had not been there before he had found them. He could lay claim to her inverted peaks, and she would die a thousand deaths to have him do it daily, and more then once at that.

Her world shattered not long after for there was no other option, his girthy length had rubbed her clit raw, the feeling leaving her in post orgasmic bliss as he continued slowing his strokes yes, but going harder and deeper, Kagome could feel her womb give way to his plundering tactics. Still he moved on, as she latched on to his body above her own, her mouth finding his neck as he could do nothing but grasp her own between his fangs. His breath was hard on the juncture between her shoulder and her neck and she leaned just the barest bit away to give him more access, unknowingly submitting to the wild thing with in him.

The unconscious gesture made the dai snap. He did not get close to using demonic speed, that would break her, but he got as close as he dared, bring her to another climax as he met his own. Near scalding hot jets of his essence emptied into her, nearly burning her with his passion, it set into her being, rooting in a way that only a pleased female could feel, coating her innards with it. He swelled to great proportions within her, knotting into her all as he sank his fangs into her neck, the barbaric near baser need to claim what was his, marking her irrevocably his.

He stilled then, unable to release her, as she shuddered for lack of anything else she could possibly feel now. But he was worried, such were the things of passion, one hardly worried over consequences, effectively they were married by youkai law, and she was to be shunned by her miko heritage for such a crime as laying with him let alone mating him. Even if it had not been her choice. The world around them was tolerative, and still new to these easy things, or it had been that way in the last hundred years or more, really it was all new. No matter, he thought. He would keep her. She was his and he was hers. After all, she sake his battleship and he allowed her to do so.

Her tired beautiful orbs fluttered from beneath lush lashes as she grinned up at him, her cell phone finally going off telling her it was time to wake. She sighed and smiled beautifully at him as her lids grew heavy once more. "Kagome," he breathed out as he kissed her neck gently once more.

"Mmm," she murmured as a reply.

"How do you feel about this Sesshomaru?" he asked, not noticing the slip of the third person persona, something he used when he tried to guard himself and something she knew all to well. Her eyes softened as she looked upon him, not speaking and unknowingly wrecking his nervous system.

"Honestly" she replied softly, knowing that she was torturing him with her playful ways. She honestly couldn't help herself. He had for the life of her been the only male that she knowingly had always flirted with. It didn't seem that this was going to stop with their new situation. Kagome was no fool. She was well aware of what it meant to have fangs sink into your flesh, especially there. Granted it was the modern times and the ritual was hardly ever used, it was still practiced though and thus, as a miko, she needed to be aware of it.

Ironically, knowing he thought she might not want it, she was thrilled. She had loved him for so long, and this, this was beautiful. She only wondered if he felt the same way. Feeling an uncharacteristic bout of bravery, possibly because of the fact that she was aware he could physically go nowhere as he was knotted within her, Kagome replied. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember. Last night all I could think was that I wished you were here, with me, in me, for me. I love you. But... Do you .." her eyes betrayed her fear of rejections as she whispered the rest. "Do you love me?"

He could have died a happy male right then, she loved him! SHE LOVED HIM!! His inner self screamed at the top of its lungs, he was certain if they could in fact be two beings the inner self would be prancing around like a kitten high on cat nip, hind end in the air and tail wagging proudly. He was never, EVER, going to let her go again. Damn the distance, the jobs, even family if need be, he would always have her! Noticing her eyes begin to swell in tears he realized that he'd waited to long to speak to her his reply and so he spoke, his baritone vibrating her to her soul.

"Kagome, I need you, and I need for nothing. I will possess you, keep you, have you, hold you. You will be my bitch, my lover, mother of my pups, my mate, and my wife if you'll have me as such. Love is such a small word to even try to encompass how I feel for you." he said as he sealed her lips in a searing kiss, his miko and lady love rocking her hips and groaning into him as he did so. He shifted against her, surging his still fattened girth deeper into her being.

Kagome was sure he was hitting her spin, and she LOVED IT!! Her back arched in, concaving as her chest jut out a bit, and her spin straitened, the pain was delightful, pleasurable, not masochistic, and yet the deep pinning of his mushroomed tip was maddening. His grip somehow found her hair as his taloned fingered found purchase in her mane. He slowly rocked forth into her deeply. It stung yet it felt so fantastic and the sound of flesh against flesh was erotic. He wasn't fucking her but it was not making love either. Still she was in heaven.

A sudden desire hit her hard and strong as Kagome somehow managed to rock herself to the of them, dominating his much larger body with that of her own smaller form. She was aware that he had only allowed it but she didn't care. Slowly, deliberately, Kagome rocked her hips, managing easily to some how find a way for his nearly over sized torpedo to go deeper with in her. Her head fell back, her breasts bounced as she moved her hips, before easily her dai began to move her being as well.

His clawed hands easily gripped on to his miko as small doses of poison slipped into her system. Whether he knew he was doing it or not was beyond her. She understood though. She'd need it if they made love and he couldn't stop it. Also if they had pups and they bore his ability for poisons she would need the immunity to it. Somehow though it didn't hurt. It only added to her pleasure. Perhaps it was her will or his own, but she orgasmed from the strange yet intoxicating feeling of it. Her heat gripping tightly to his engorged member embedded within her.

She was easily proved that she was tired in this position, yet she was only able to hold herself up, her palms against his chest, as Sesshomaru took over though allowing her to stay on top. Gripping his tired mates hips, he began to thrust forward; not needing to piston himself as the flutters of her heat continued to grip and hug his member as he pulled in and out of her. Her muscled clamped on him, nearly a vice like grip as she swallowed a happy sob of bliss as he once more forced an orgasm. She was getting closer to having just one long orgasm.

He fought off his own as he continued to take her. Though this did not last long as those tiny flutters and slight grip became a jarring clamp upon him, opening and closing hard as he moved, and forcing the swollen girth to once more swell. He wasn't certain of her desire for pups but knowing that humans were still able to conceive at any time of the month, he might be giving his father those pups he was always after. Kagome collapsed upon his mate's chest, her breathing hard and flush as her skin tinted pink. She kissed his chest as she fell easily into the land of sleep, not being able to take it much more should she be able to stay awake.

Sesshomaru lay beneath her, resting her head in the nook of his neck. His hands wrapped around her tightly just taking it all in, he couldn't help but smile as he thought about all that he had now. He'd think more about the rest of it, those tiny complicated parts later. Right now just wanted to rest, and seeing as his member wasn't going to release her any time soon, they were already poised to rest as best they could. Slowly the great dai fell into a comfortable sleep, only after sending out his daunting and terrifying aura allowing all to know that he'd kill anything at all that dared to disturb him and his new mate. Not surprisingly, all fled him. Though Kagome snuggled into him more.

Hours passed before the dai woke. Regaining his senses and his surroundings, he eased his way away from his mate, his member once more solely his own, and made his way to what he assumed was the bathroom. Taking silent stock of everything around him, everything Kagome, he liked what he saw. Her design, or decorative taste, as similar to his own yet more feminine and delicate with a light quirk here and there. Her bathroom was simple and clean, just the way he himself liked them. Getting the tub ready, he set out to draw her a hot bath as he went off to find the battleship from earlier.

Soon, battleship in tow, the large dai roused his mate from her slumber and carried her bridal style to the bathing chamber. Stepping in himself and setting her in his lap, the pair easily filled the space, leaving just the barest bit before the water began to slip out of the tub. Though tired, Kagome was very happy. She rested her body into Sesshomaru's, allowing herself to sleep just a bit once more again her dai. They stayed there for a while, allowing the water to become lukewarm to their skin. When Sesshomaru was fairly certain the miko was completely out, he finally allowed the toy battleship to lazily float before them near their bent knees.

He had taken it away from her not long after they had entered the then heated water. She had eventually settled and left the toy alone. Yet ,with the sleepy grace only his little mate could use, a wet hand emerged from the depths of the tub like an ancient mariner Kraken, sinking the battleship in one angry yet playful slap.

" I. Sank. Your. Battleship," was the only thing she muttered sleepily as she settled back in from her impromptu attack of small scale destruction.

Sesshomaru just blinked for a moment before he shook his head a tiny bit, dismissing the randomness of his little woman. He smiled a bit to himself. He'd never mine her sinking the ships so long as she was his-and perhaps if he got those pancakes.


End file.
